The invention relates to a safely handleable and transportable composition comprising an alpha-cyclodextrin-chlorine dioxide complex and an inert substance, and also method for production thereof.
An alpha-cyclodextrin-chlorine dioxide complex is a self-decomposing product having a highly exothermic decomposition energy (>1005 J/g) and a low decomposition temperature. Buildup of heat during storage or transport can cause fire or exothermic decomposition. The transport of the complex is only permissible 15° C. below the “self-accelerating decomposition temperature” (SADT) which is <35° C. for the alpha-cyclodextrin-chlorine dioxide complex. The complex is therefore unsuitable for practical use (transport, storage etc.).
Production of an alpha-cyclodextrin-chlorine dioxide complex and also conditions for storage and stability are known, for example, from WO/2009026014. There, it is also described that the complex is stable or storable only at low temperatures. An alpha-cyclodextrin-chlorine dioxide complex is therefore, on an industrial scale, neither safely nor economically producible and also its in itself desirable use for many applications as are likewise described in WO/2009026014, owing to its highly exothermic decomposition energy and the low temperature thereof at which the decomposition starts (hereinafter also named onset temperature), is virtually impossible.
The object of the invention was to provide a composition containing an alpha-cyclodextrin-chlorine dioxide complex which is safely handleable and transportable.